Divergent High School
by ScaredofBs
Summary: I know the Divergent High School thing has been done before but I wanted to try it. Beatrice and the crew from Divergent are in high school and are being forced to choose what they want to do for the rest of there life. Will Tris choose her family or what she wants to do? You will have to read to find out! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Caleb, Beatrice wake up" my mother called from down the hall.

I crawl out of bed and head to our kitchen. Our house was small and non-descript place. We have a few pictures and a bland tan color on the walls. My room was at the end of the hallway that connected all the bedrooms and dead ends at the kitchen. This is also connected to the living room where we spent most of our nights, talking with our parents. I sat down at the table, and my mother placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. I smiled at my brother and father who were sitting across from me. My dad was reading the paper and drinking coffee like he did each morning, nothing changes much in our house.

After we ate Caleb and I took showers and got ready for school. Today is the day that we decide what we will do for the rest of our lives. Caleb is only 10 months older than me so we are in the same class. After we choose what we will do we will be trained for that job, then we will take our jobs. I am nervous I know what I want to do and I know my parents and my brother would not approve. They want me to continue in the family's chosen profession which is government jobs. But I do not think am not capable of doing that, and I do not want the power that goes with that. I think Caleb does but we are not allowed to talk about what we are going to choose.

My mom comes in to fix my hair. I sit down in front of the mirror she smiles at me and takes my hair brush.

"Today is a special day" she says

"Yes, I don't think I am ready" I say

"Beatrice, you are ready for anything." She pauses and begins to braid my hair. "You are tough, strong and free willed."

"Thanks mom" I turn and hug her. I feel her tears hit my shoulder.

Caleb leaves the house before I do. He likes to be there early. I slowly walk to school. Thinking about my choice, is this the right way to go? Yes, I think it is. What if I making the wrong choice and get stuck in a job I hate? It doesn't take long to get to school. Our class meets in the auditorium. We sit in alphabetical order to my right is Caleb and some girl I don't know.

Each person goes on stage and announces what their choice is. There are only five main choices. Each has their own special name. Farming is called Amity. Government or running a nonprofit organization is called abnegation. Defense/army is called dauntless. Lawyer or judge is called Candor. Research in any field is called Erudite. Finally it is our turn to go to the stage. Caleb goes first. He walks to the microphone, looks at his feet.

"I chose Erudite." He says quietly and walks off the stage.

I am paralyzed. That is not what I expected. My feet move before I know I am walking I am at the microphone. I am standing at the microphone I haven't said a word people are staring at me. I should choose Abnegation. I should make my parents happy.

"I choose…dauntless." I say before I can stop myself. I walk off the stage my heart beating so hard. I put my head up because I have done what I think is right.

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first story so please leave me a review! Thanks so much for reading I hope you like it- ScaredofBs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. Please leave a review; I would love to know what to think. I know the first half of this is kind of boring because it involves descriptions of the characters but it gets better I promise. Sorry =)**

Chapter 2

After all the students choose, we gather with the all the kids that chose dauntless. The dauntless group consisted of 12 new people called transfers, and 15 or so people that had parents in Dauntless.

After we were all rounded up a man who looked to be in his 20's, was well muscled and covered in tattoos took charge of the group.

"Hello you worthless initiates," he said in a harsh voice that sounded like boulders falling on to other rocks. "Let's go" he turned and began running. I automatically did not like him, but I also was scared of him. He seemed to be revered by the dauntless born.

We ran for what felt like hours my legs burned but I could not fall behind. The people who fell behind would be left and would only be able to work lowly jobs and living life knowing you were a failure. We ran outside of the school and crossed the train tracks and into the woods to what looked like an obstacle course.

When we arrived at the first obstacle the tattooed man stopped next to another shorter man and a stoutly built woman. The whole group stopped suddenly. I ran into the girl in front of me and almost fell.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled turning to face me.

"Sorry" I replied looking down trying not make eye contact with her.

"Oh no it's problem stiff, I'm Christina" she said sticking her hand out. I took it and smiled at her.

"Stiff? My name is… Tris" I replied. I knew that Beatrice would sound weak here, and I needed a change. Tris sounded much tougher, I liked it.

"Had to think about it?" she laughed, a smile came easy to her. She had dark hair and dark eyes combined with dark tanned skin she was very beautiful.

"Shut up weaklings," called the tattooed man from the front of the crowd. "Welcome to the pit."

I wondered why it was called the pit but then I was distracted by the guy standing next to him. He was strong looking with deep blue eyes. He would look tall about six feet tall if he hadn't been standing next to the tattooed man who looked to be 6' 5".

"I'm Four and she is Lauren," he said motioning to the girl we are going to be your trainers for initiation."

"That's four?" said a girl a few feet to my right.

"He is still really cute." Another girl said.

"We are happy to have all the transfers and to make you feel welcome here we invite you to go first on the obstacle course." Four finished his speech.

All of us looked around at each other. I walked to front of the pack of people they spread out in front of me. As I got closer to the front I realized why they called this the pit. There was a huge hole in the ground and above it was a wire connected to a tree on either side. The gap looked to be 50 feet long.

I looked up the tree it was only 10 rungs to wire. I really don't want to go first but I needed to prove to myself that this is where I belong. I reached up to the first rung and almost pulled my hand back but knew I couldn't it would look cowardly. I grab the rung it was made of wood and was nailed in the tree with only a few nails. I began to climb one rung the next rung until I was at the wire.

It was a steel wire looked sturdy enough I put my hand up and reached for it. It was hard in my hand and it hurt my hand a little bit.

"No feet on the wire" the tattooed man said.

I imagined that the wire was monkey bars one hand in front of the other; I was about 10 feet down the wire. My arms were getting tired and my fingers were slipping. I looked into the pit and could not see the bottom. I dangled there for a minute. I couldn't drop but I was getting tired.

"Come on Stiff." Christina yelled.

After she yelled a few people joined in that helped and I felt encouraged. I kept going. I felt the wire cut into my hands and blood drip down my arms. I was only 10 feet away from the other tree. "Just keep going, push yourself Beatrice" I kept telling myself. Finally I was at the end. I grabbed on the tree and when my feet hit the ground I heard whoops from the leaders and the dauntless born.

"What's your name?" Four asked after he ran over to me followed by the tattooed man and Lauren.

"My name is Tris." I say confidently.

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like it. Please leave me a review; I would love to know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I experienced a little bit of writers block during this chapter. So hopefully you like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

Chapter 3

I finally got home late. I was exhausted and only wanted to go to sleep. My hands were cut but no longer bleeding. I reached for my key but the door opened as soon got to the door.

"Where were you?" Caleb demanded

"Caleb it was a long day I really don't need you to chastise me. Okay?" I snap and walk past him in to the kitchen. I start making a sandwich before he speaks again.

"Beatrice what you did was stupid! You are too small to be a dauntless. They are going to kill you or best case scenario you will live in poverty. Why? Why did you choose Dauntless?" Caleb looked pained. I realized that he actually worried about me.

"I made my choice. And I will have you know I was one of the best today!" I said feeling very defensive. I am through talking to him about this grab my sandwich and head to my room. After training I get my own place and I can't wait.

After a few minutes my mom walked in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie, I heard you and Caleb." She said with a frown. She doesn't like it when we fight.

"Sorry" I hate causing her any distress.

"It's ok he is just like your father, and they are just worried you. To be honest we all are." She says

"I am going to be okay mom I promise." I hugged her. When she left I passed out on the bed. For the first time I am excited to go to school tomorrow.

I woke up and knew I was late. I threw on a black tank top and jeans and grabbed toast and ran out of the house and all the way to school.

"You're late" Christina said standing next to me before roll call.

"I woke up late." I said. We had lost 1 of the transfers during the run yesterday and 1 of the dauntless born on the wire.

"Will you guys be quiet!" a huge guy said to us. He was taller than Eric but a good half foot. He looked like a big teddy bear. He looked like he had a smile pasted his face.

"Oh be quiet Al" Christina said elbowing him in the side smiling at him.

After roll call we did a light jog that was nothing compared to yesterday's run. Christina and Al ran over to me with another guy who had shaggy blonde hair.

"Hi. I'm. will." He said a little out of breath. I just waved knowing that I could barely talk and run.

After the run we had to take a computer class that was really boring but I sat with Christina, Al and Will who were all cracking jokes and that was fun to listen to. I knew after this class we would have to go back outside for gun training and that had me worried. Also four said he had an announcement that would change our training.

"Stiff what is your problem?" Christina asked me as we were headed back outside.

"Nothing I just don't like guns."

"Then why are you in Dauntless?" she asked but it didn't seem genuine.

"To kick your butt." I said matching her tone.

We reached the field that had been temporarily turned in to a gun range. Four was next to some bins, when I got over there I saw that bins were full of guns.

"Before you take a gun I have an announcement to make." He said. We crowded around him. "This year there had been a rule change. We only have 20 jobs open up in Dauntless. And only the top 20 people will get them. To choose who gets the jobs we will evaluate all of you in three stages the first is physical, second is an emotional test and the third is mental. Good luck to all of you and do your best we have 26 remaining initiates."

The whole class broke into a panic. I started doing the math in my head. We have 26 remaining initiates that means only 6 will not get a spot. But there are 14 dauntless born remaining and they are all better at physical stuff than the transfers are. And I was the smallest of all of them. My chances did not look good.

Four didn't wait for anyone to get over this new rule before he started handing out guns and lining us up at targets.

He showed us how to shoot. I pulled the gun up to my shoulder and held it tight and slowly pulled the trigger. My bullet went nowhere close to the target. I tried again and again every time coming nowhere near the target.

"Wow you really suck. By now you should have hit the target at least by accident." A tall guy next to me said putting his gun down. I looked at his target riddled with holes in the center. Around the same time that four walked behind me and stopped.

"Tris, you should stop talking and shoot. You should take this very seriously it could decide your future" he said sternly.

"Thanks a lot" I whispered under my breath to the guy next to me.

"Excuse me?" four asked glaring at me. He looked absolutely dangerous.

"What?" I said shocked he heard me 'crap crap crap! What is this guy part bat?' I thought.

"I heard what you said _Tris_ and I don't appreciate it. How about instead of getting out early like everyone else you stay after and go through the obstacle course? Yes I think that is a great idea." He said and stared at me.

"Yes sir" I said stubbornly and with a little sarcasm. I picked my head up to stare him in the eyes. I swear I could see him smile slightly. I went back to shooting around my target.

**A/N Hey guys! I know that Tris and Fours relationship is little strange right now but I promise I have a plan! I just wanted y'all to see Tris's sassy side. **

**Anyway leave me a review telling me if you like it and what you think should happen. A party maybe? Hmmm**

**~ScaredofBs**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted all weekend I was busy. I love you guys for reading this. So this is going to be a short chapter because the next chapter is really long, but it is already written so I will post that soon. **

Chapter 4

"Welcome Tris." Four says as I walk out to the obstacle course. He doesn't seem like the same guy. He seemed more relaxed than he was in class.

"Hey." I said back.

"You ready to get started? Try and keep up." he asked jogging to the tree where the wire hung over the pit. He made climbing the tree and grabbing the wire and making it across wire with ease. I notice he never looked down in the pit though like most people

I climb up behind him with much less grace. I make it across the wire much easier this time. The next obstacle is barbed wire. Four is waiting on me.

"Come on slow poke." He said driving under the wire.

I run faster and slide under the barbed wire and pass him. I'm smaller and have more room to crawl. I pass him and feel something grab on my foot. I try to kick it off but I can't. Four passes me and climbs out from underneath the wire. I climb out right behind him.

"Really Four," I yell at him. "You cheated!"

"What little Trissy?" he said walking toward me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ugh!" I grunt punching at him. He caught it and twisted it so my hand went behind my back, and brought me to his chest.

I am no longer mad but my heart is still racing. I look up at him. He leans down and kisses me. He releases my arm and I wrap it around him. We continue to kiss for what felt like hours but it still wasn't long enough.

"We probably shouldn't have done that" Four said pulling away from me.

"Ummm… yeah." I said quietly looking down at my feet he was still close enough I could hear his heartbeat.

He turns and starts to walk away. I follow we don't talk until we are out of the obstacle course at the edge of the woods walking toward the school.

"Tris we should not act like we like each other until after you finish training. But I really like you." He says.

"I like you too." I say and walk away, to the front of the school.

**A/N sorry this is so short I wanted to get to the party that is next chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think about their first kiss. Please leave me a review and tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Love you guys for reading this! This is a long chapter hope you don't mind. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Sorry i haven't updated in a few months I had a lot of school stuff going on. But i'm back now and will try to update every week.**

Chapter 5

"How was the obstacle course with Four? I think he is kind of a hard ass." Christina said. She had waited for me with Will.

"Fine I guess." I said to her and giving her a weak smile. I probably shouldn't tell her about the kiss. "I'm exhausted."

"You are not allowed to be tired we are going to a party!" Christina slapped me on the back.

"Whose party?" I asked

"Uriah and Zeke they are Dauntless born. It took me forever to get an invite so you have to go." Christina said as we started walking towards our houses.

"Ok, ok I'll go." I sighed.

When I get home I crash on my bed for a few minutes. After a while I jump in the shower and start to think how the day has gone. Four was a bit cruel while in class but when we were alone he was so nice and sweet. I'm a little confused about him but maybe he will be there tonight.

I was pulling some clothes out when I hear a knock at the door. I pulled on a tank top and some shorts and run to open the door.

"Coming!" I yelled.

"I have nothing to wear" Christina said flinging herself into the house she had a bag with her that was full of stuff. I laughed at her she was so dramatic.

"I don't either. You must help me." I said mocking her. "Come on lets go to my room."

Once in my room I open the doors in my closet. Christina looks over the clothes.

"You were serious you really don't have anything." She said smiling mischievously.

"What do you have in the bag?" I asked

"Dresses. Put this on." She said throwing a black dress that looked like it would be extremely tight at me.

I put the dress on. It went to half way down my thighs and I was right it was really tight. But I thought I looked ok.

"Wow you look hot let me do your make up." Christina said looking me up and down and nodded.

I sat down in front of the mirror Christina told me to close my eyes. She started putting stuff on my face I was worried I would look like a clown I had never worn makeup before.

"Done, open your eyes." she said after a few minutes. When I do I see me but I look tougher and stronger than I normally do.

"I look different!But I like it thanks Christina." I said still staring at myself.

"Good now which one do you like?" she said holding up a dress in each hand. One dress was red and looked like it would be tight on her showing off her curves. The other was a dark blue that looked tight fitting.

"I don't know either would look great on you but I like blue better" I said smiling. Christina ran into the bathroom to change. She came out and she looked great she rushed and did her makeup.

"Ok let's go." She said

We walked down the street for a while till we got to where the dauntless live the houses where much bigger here and had trampolines and swings in some yards. We finally got to Uriah and Zeke's house there was a sign on the door that told us to go around to the back of the house. In the back of the house we were greeted by a guy in all black.

"Hey Christina!" he called.

"Hey Zeke!" she said waving.

"Who is this?" he asked motioning to me.

"Oh this is my friend Tris."

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hi well you two can grab a drink and let me introduce you to some people." he said moving away from the door.

We walk in and next to the door were two tables one full of sodas and the other table with beers and stuff to make mixed drinks. I quickly make myself a whiskey and coke and follow Zeke and Christina. We walk through a room full of people being loud and dancing to music. Zeke stops in front of a group of people.

"Uriah!" he called slapping a guy hard on the back.

"Zeke. God, man that was hard." Uriah sputtered.

"This is Tris and Christina." Zeke said and joined the circle that was talking. "Tris, Christina, this is Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and you know Lauren and Four."

I did not like the way that Zeke introduced Lauren and Four as if they were a couple. Great now I was jealous and I didn't even have the chance with.

"Nice to meet you. We were about to play Candor. You know the drinking game you want to play."

"Yeah that sounds great" said Christina

We left that room and when to what looked like a living room. Three couches around a table. It was a nice room with little decoration even with little in the room it felt relax and nice. One couch had its back to the door and Zeke sat down and Shauna sitting next to him and Lauren sat down as close to the arm of the chair as she could get.

"Who lives here?" I asked Christina.

"I think Zeke, Shauna and Four." She said sitting next to me.

"Are Zeke and Shauna together?" I asked sitting close to the edge. I answered my own question by looking over at Zeke and Shauna. He had wrapped his arm around her pulling her as close to him as possible. I looked for Four and found him sitting on the floor. Close to me but not close enough to touch.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Uriah asks as he sits on the couch across from me and next to Marlene. Marlene was sitting next to Lynn who kept glaring at Uriah.

"I have no idea" I said

"Basically someone is going to say something they have never. And if you have done whatever they said then you drink. It is called Candor because you have to tell the truth." Uriah explained

"I think I got it." I said.

"I'll go first" said Zeke. "I have never trained initiates." Both Four and Lauren take sips. This game seemed pretty easy.

"My turn," Shauna said. "I have never been in the backseat of a police cruiser." And she laughed as Zeke, Uriah and Four all took a sip; All looking a bit red from embarrassment.

Uriah laughed, when he saw my face. "Don't worry Tris it wasn't that big of a deal"

"Anyway, I never have lived anywhere but the dauntless section." Lauren said shortly. Christina Four and I drank. I wondered where Four had lived. I realized they were ganging up on Four he had drank every time; although, it didn't seem to affect him very much.

"I have never had a nickname." Uriah said laughing and looking directly at Four. "How are you feeling Four?"

"Never better" he said and made a show of him taking a sip. I took my sip and was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"I have never been kissed by someone in this room." Marlene said looking at Zeke and Shauna. They smile and kiss again and both take a large sip. While they do that I look at Four. He just smiles and quietly takes a sip. I follow suit hoping Christina didn't see, but she did and raised an eyebrow at me but, I shook her off

"Four, why did you just take a sip?" Uriah asked eye-balling him and laughing.

"Umm… I got thirsty" Four said glancing at me.

"I don't believe you but moving on." Lynn said cheerfully. "I have never had less than five fears." Four drank again.

At this point I noticed that the alcohol was getting to Four. He was looser than I have ever seen him. He was laughing and every time we looked each other he would smile broadly or wink. I knew Christina was going to see that soon and cause a scene. I need to get out of here before that happened.

"I need another drink," I said "does anyone want anything?"

"Yeah I would love a beer" Uriah said. Christina and Zeke nodded.

"I'll come with you." Four said.

We got up and walked out the door into the hallway. Almost as soon we got out the door Four leans against the wall. He closed his eyes to steady himself.

"I don't feel so good Tris." He said sinking to the floor.

"let me get you a water" I said, and make my way through the dissipating crowd to the kitchen and find a clean glass and fill it in the sink. I start to make my way back to Four when I get there I see four. But he has a girl with half her head shaved, they are making out. I almost drop the glass, but manage to sneak around them back into the living room.

"Hey Christina I don't feel so good can we go home?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah let's go." She said and with that we left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I love all of you for the great reviews! You guys are amazing! I am hoping to get 2 Chapters up today! (Hoping being the keyword) anyways keep leaving reviews and guesses about what is coming next... **** it's about to get real twisty up in this story. - ScaredofBs**

Chapter 6

Four's P.O.V.

_Ugh… _I wake up in my bed not really sure how I got here. There was a heavy pounding in my head. _Damn it Zeke._ I think he always gets me into trouble. I stretch and start to move slowly. As I start to move around my stomach rolls and I have to sprint to the bathroom. Because I have nothing on my stomach I only heave a few times before my stomach settles enough to leave the bathroom.

I walk to the kitchen avoiding cups and bottles lying on the floor from last night. Shauna and Zeke are already up and cleaning the kitchen.

"Good morning" Shauna said cheerfully.

"What is so good about it?" I replied.

"Drank too much last night?" Zeke snorted.

"Yeah thanks to you and your dumb game" I said looking around for the bread to help settle my stomach.

"Ha-ha your welcome buddy" Zeke said slapping me on the back causing me to feel sick again.

"Four I found your phone." Shauna said coming in from the living room. She hands it to me.

I open my phone to 10 texts and 3 missed calls. The calls were from my boss, Eric, who wanted to check on the initiates. I decided to call him later. He is not a person I want to talk to while hung over. I looked over the texted. 7 from Lisa 2 from Uriah and 1 from Tris.

_Tris!_ What happened to her last night she just disappeared? I start to think back the last thing I remember is going to get drinks for everyone with her. Then she just left. I open the text.

_Tris 12:13am: I don't think we should see each other anymore-T_

What_?! _Why?!

I check my other texts hoping for answers.

_Lisa 1:29 am: Thanks for a great night ;)_

_Lisa 1:30am: I just got home and I'm missing you_

_Lisa 1:31 am: You and I are meant to be. FOREVER L+F_

_Lisa 1:32 am: You don't know how much I love you._

_Lisa 12:37 pm: OMG! Four! I am so sorry I was sooo drunk last night I didn't know what I was doing please forgive me._

_Lisa 12:42 pm: Please text me back. _

_Lisa 1:00 pm: I hope we can still be friends_

"ZEKE! What the hell happened last night?" I yell.

"What do you mean?" he asked. So I showed him the text. Not the one from Tris. He can't know about that just yet.

"Ohh, that's not good," He said sarcastically "isn't she the girl with a half shaved head with black hair?"

"Yeah," I sighed "she's a bit obsessive"

"I would say so" He laughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't like Lisa like that… I have to tell her that." I took my bed and went back to my room and laid back on my bed.

_Four 2:03 pm: Hey so sorry about last night. I just don't like you like that. I made a mistake. Hope we can still be friends._

I didn't expect a reply to that; on second thought she was probably going to kick my ass on Monday. Or at least try.

I set my mind on Tris, she had probably seen what ever had happened between me and Lisa and left. Ugh she is probably not going to forgive me. What will I say to her on Monday? I doubt she will listen to anything.

With plans of how I can fix things with Tris, I fall back asleep.

**Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to get back to Tris and her emotions. leave me a review! -ScaredofBs**


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

**A/N: So I split this Chapter into two parts one from Tris's point of view, the other from Four's. The reason is it was just too long with them combined so Four's POV is coming soon. –ScaredofBs**

Chapter 7 Part one

Tris P.O.V

After sulking around the rest of the weekend, it was finally the day I was dreading, Monday. He was going to be there and I had not talked since I had sent that text. I had a ton of questions in my head.

Who was that girl? Why was she kissing him? Is four a player? Does he have a ton of girls that he can call when he wants a hook-up? Can I trust him not to hurt me? I have to stop myself from going too far, we had only kissed once and we weren't actually together I remind myself.

I climb out of bed, and walk to my closet. If I can't be with Four then he is definitely going to see what he is missing. I grab a pair of spandex shorts and a tank-top, fixed my make-up like Christina did for the party, and walked out of my room.

"What are you wearing?!" Caleb almost yelled.

"Whatever I want to _Caleb!_" I yelled back and ran out of the house totally forgetting about breakfast.

I made it to school way to early and started to stretch over by the obstacle course. After what felt like an hour, but was actually only 15 minutes Christina, will and al showed up.

"Hey Tris," Al called trotting over to me and sat down followed by Will and Christina.

"Hey guys." I said trying to sound excited to see them.

"What happened to you this weekend?" Christina asked staring at me in the way candor do when they know you are about to lie to them, probably just noticing the make-up too.

"I… I had some family stuff to deal with." I stammer out. She doesn't believe it.

"Mmmhmm, why are you all dressed up today?" She prods me.

"What a girl can't look nice without all the questions?" I try to laugh it off.

We all laughed at that. Christina was still skeptical but was pacified for now.

"Morning initiates!" Eric yelled. He was walking with Four over to all of us. I hadn't noticed that all the other transfer initiates had gather near us talking to each other.

As they called off the names for roll call I thought I was Four glance toward me, and My heart skipped a beat but then remembered that he doesn't like me anymore.

"I hope you all have noticed that the dauntless born initiates are not with you this morning. That is because we are working on defense training," Eric said with what I thought looked like a sadistic smile. "Since they all already know how to fight you guys need to catch up and fast."

A silence fell over all of us. Soon we were paired up, but since we had lost one initiate during the first day there were only 11 of us left. Which left Al paired with Eric. I was with a girl named Molly who was much bigger and well was very broad, I didn't really stand a chance.

As Four demonstrated some basic punches and kicks, which I sucked horribly at. But Molly on the other hand was quite good at; as we hit punching bags over and over again I increasingly became nervous about getting my ass kicked.

After a quick lunch Eric announced to no one's surprise that we would be fighting our partners from earlier and that this would be judged and points would count toward the elimination. I could swear I saw pure joy as he was talking about the elimination; I was starting to believe that Eric was seriously messed up in the head.

I had not had a lot of time to dwell on the whole Four situation since I was so busy dreading my future ass kicking. But now that lunch had started and we were all sitting in the cafeteria together I was quite aware of him.

I could feel his eye boring into me. But I didn't want to acknowledge him. I knew that if I looked into his eyes that I would go right back to liking and missing him, and end up getting hurt again.

"No one said getting into dauntless was going easy, I guess" Christina said staring at her plate.

"Nope" Al sighed.

"Oh come on Al you are the biggest guy in the group you should be fine." Will said punching al in the arm encouragingly. But Al did not look any happier.

I just sat there letting them talk and adding the occasional "yeah" or "hmmm" my mind was back on Four. I was wondering if he would stop the fight early for me. But I do not think so.

The end of lunch came too soon for us. We sulked out of the cafeteria to the field that now had mats on it. Eric and Four had beaten us out there. They we talking quietly to each other and Eric's face was beet red and he look frustrated. When they saw us coming they straightened up and stopped talking.

"First pair is Christina and Myra." said Eric.

After a few minutes of circling each other Myra threw the first punch but Christina dodged it. Christina kicked hard at Myra's knees knocking her backward, but Myra was quick and got up fast and charge head first at Christina. She and Christina went tumbling off the mat. I glanced at Four he was grimacing slightly. I looked back at the fight. Christina was now on top of Myra and punched her in the nose. It started to bleed heavily and Christina jumped back.

"Way to go Christina" Eric said clapping Christina on the back with a bright smile. Christina didn't look like she wanted the congratulations.

"Thank you. Sir" Christina said ducking underneath his arm and coming back to stand near me and al.

"Four take her to the infirmary," Eric snapped at him "next is the Stiff and Molly."

Molly bounds to one side of the map. I looked back to see Four leaving the field area. I walk slowly to the middle of the mat, looking back hoping the infirmary isn't too far away.

"Let's go stiff!" Eric yelled at me.

I got to the opposite side of side of the mat then Molly. Molly did not wait for me to get ready she just charged straight at me, I tried to get out of the way but couldn't. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we tumbled to the ground. She started to punch me in the face, but I turned my head and she only got me in the check. I pushed her off and got up; we circled for a second looking for weaknesses in each other. I threw a punch and she blocked it and punched me in the ear. I went all dizzy and fell to the mat again. All I saw next was Molly's fist.


End file.
